Polar Opposites
by LunaTheLoneWolf
Summary: Two people that hate each other now have to work together? Will they become friends or will hell freeze over first.
1. Chapter 1

"Neat freak."

"Weirdo."

"Teachers' pet."

"Flunk-out."

"Geek girl."

"Emo boy."

As the argument went on between the girl and boy, the bus driver in front of them silently thanked god that it was the end of the school year and he never had to hear those too argue again. He was also regretting that they were the last two to get on and the last viable seats were right behind his.

The girl's name is Amber. She is a five-foot-eight twig in a school uniform. She has fair skin with hazel eyes and light brown hair that goes down to the middle of her back. To any guy, she was pretty. But no one asked her out. She was a school freak that didn't care about looks. Most people just left her alone. She's pretty quiet too; at least most of the time. She was quieter after her father died in a car accident when she was ten. Now she is fifteen and graduating tenth grade. The only time anyone heard her talking was when she answered a question at school or when someone didn't leave her alone and started an argument with her. Which brings us to a certain boy.

The boy's name was Anthony. He hates his parent for naming him that. He also hates how they're rich and forcing him to wear certain clothes that he would rather throw up on. He did like a character's name in a book once; so he makes people call him Jagger instead of Anthony. He is six-foot with a little muscle on him. He has slate blue eyes and skin as pale as a ghost. To rebel against his parents, he dyed his hair jet black. Well, it wasn't entirely to rebel; he liked how it looked. He also saved up his money to get the only clothing he would wear. That is a black t-shirt with a skull on the chest, black jeans and black sneakers. He had to buy doubles so while one was being washed he didn't have to wear the suits his parents got him. He's the same age as Amber and loves to tease her. Also, he'll never admit to anyone that he passes all of his classes with flying colors.

The bus pulled up to the first stop. Five people got off and the bus driver told them to have a great summer. He was about to pull away when he realized that a sixth person was supposed to get off. He looked at the rear-view mirror to see Amber and Jagger arguing about Jagger being Emo so much that they didn't know they stopped. The driver sighed and already started reaching for the whistle he had on the bus since they wouldn't hear anything else. He blew the whistle as hard as he could; making kids within a ten-seat radius cover their ears.

"What the hell?" Jagger yelled after the shrieking noise stopped.

"Your stop Miss," the driver said calmly while ignoring Jagger.

Amber looked out the window then back at the driver. "Thank you," she said with a sweet smile. She went to get out of the seat but couldn't because of the devil boy that blocked the way. "Can you move?"

He thought about it and grinned. "Nah. I don't feel like it," he said then leaded back into the seat.

Amber sighed and stepped up onto his knees. _Good thing I decided to wear a long skirt today,_ she thought as she stepped off of Jagger and into the aisle. As she passed the driver she said, "Have a good summer!"

"I will," he sighed as he started to drive away to the next stop. "Right after this headache goes away," he mumbled causing Jagger to smirk.

Jagger then looked out the window and thought, _It's finally summer. I won't get to see or hear that girl for two months. _He then smiled again. _Gotta love summer but for totally different reasons than other kids._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**OK. First Soul Eater fanfiction. What do ya think?**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Amber heard the bus pull away as she walked down the street. _It's finally summer. I won't get to see or hear that boy for two months, _she thought and smiled. Her hand went up to her neck to grab the necklace she had. It wasn't anything too fancy. It was just a crescent moon with a star charm on a string. Her dad gave her the charm for her tenth birthday. She smiled at the memories.

~~~Tenth birthday~~~

"Here you go sweetheart," Amber's dad said as he gave her a small box.

"What is it!" the excited ten-year old asked. Before the older man could answer, Amber ripped off the cover of the small box and found a small charm.

"Do you like it?" her dad asked.

The small girl jumped up and rapped her arms around her father's neck. "I love it. Thank you daddy." She then let go of her hug and sat down between him and her mom.

Amber's mom looked over her daughter's shoulder at the charm. "Where's the chain?"

Her father's smile sagged. "When I got it, the chain was bad. Besides, I'm sure we can find something else to put it on."

Amber thought about it for a minute. Then she said, "I'll be right back!" before she jumped off the couch and ran to her room. She came back five minutes later with a small string. "Would this work?"

Her father took the string and looped the charm onto it. He tied the ends together and put it around her neck. "There. It's perfect."

She hugged him again and he smiled. "We're still going on that camping trip in a few weeks right?"

"Yes. I promise."

~~~Present~~~

But they weren't able to go on that camping trip. A few days before the trip, a drunk driver hit Amber's dad head on. He died on his way to the hospital. Amber shook that memory out of her head as walked up to her house. She walked inside and threw her backpack on the chair. She then looked around and called out, "Mom! I'm home."

Amber heard a chair scratch against the floor of the kitchen. Then her mom came running out with a letter in her hand and a smile on her face. She hugged Amber and said her name. She then pulled back and said, "You won't believe what you got in the mail."

Amber's gaze shifted between her mom's beaming face to the letter. "What? Is a collage already trying to get me?"

Her mom laughed. "No, no. Don't you think you're still young for collage? Here, read this," she said as she gave her daughter the letter. Amber took the paper and began reading it. It read:

"Hello! We found out that Amber Tehran is a meister and we would love to have her study here at the DWMA. We shall give her an apartment to stay at with her partner and she can always visit home whenever she wants to. Please come soon! Signed Lord Death"

There was also a weird, small black thing with a skull on it and was holding up it's hand as a peace sign. Amber read it over three more times and by the look on her face, her mom guessed that she was totally lost. Her mom sighed and told her to sit down. "Alright. Your father would have been able to tell you this better than I can since he knew more about it. But to start off, a mister is a person that can match their soul's wave length with a weapon's." She looked at Amber's face and sighed again. _This might take a while._

It then took about five hours to explain everything about meisters, weapons, the DWMA, Lord Death and what their jobs are. "Ok," Amber said. "I think I got that down but how am I a meister?"

Her mother then smiled lightly. "Your father was one. He saved my life and when we saw each other," she then trailed off into her memories. She came back to the present time shortly after and said, "So how about we call Lord Death?"

Amber shrugged and said, "Sure." She then followed her mother into the hallway to the big mirror they had.

Her mom thought out loud for a moment. "Now what was that saying that he told me?" She then snapped her fingers and made a fog on the mirror. She said, "Write 42-42-564, to knock on Death's door," while she wrote the numbers in the fog. She took a step back as the mirror glowed.

Then out of nowhere came a larger version of that drawing from the letter. "Hello, hello!"

Amber nearly jumped out of her skin while her mom smiled and said, "Hello Lord Death. Long time no see."

Then they started talking like they were old friends. "Hello Darcie. How have you been doing?"

"I've been alright. I'm actually calling about my daughter, Amber."

"Ah. The new meister right?"

"Yes. She'd love to go, right?" she asked as she turned to Amber.

Amber recovered from her shock and said, "Yeah, I'd love to go. But I still won't know too much about it all since my mom told me everything she knows but that isn't everything."

"Don't worry about it. We'll teach you what you need to know as soon as you get here."

"So go start packing all your clothes and whatever books or maybe a lamp," her mom started to say but Amber was already running around. She grabbed boxes to start packing away her clothes, books and whatever other possessions she wanted. _This is going to be so cool!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I'm board. Chapter three should be up tomorrow.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The bus finally came to a stop at Jagger's house. The bus driver opened the door and said his usual, "Have a good summer."

Jagger stood in the street and said, "I'll try," with a weak smile. He watched the doors close and the buss leave him there. He then sighed and turned around to face the huge house that he dreaded. He started his hike up the driveway, starting to miss school only because it kept him out of the house. _Maybe I can call Chuck and ask him if I could move in with him. _Something then caught his eye and pulled him out of his thoughts. In his driveway was a dark blue punch-buggy. Jagger's face brightened up as he recognized the car. He looked down at the spiked bracelet and thought; _it's one of his surprise visits! _

Jagger ran up to the door as fast as he could. But instead of being greeted with hellos, he found yelling in the house. "There is no way he is going there!" he heard his mother yell.

"Why not? He hates it here! How do you know if it will be good for him or not!" his uncle Chuck yelled right back.

"Maybe if he learned to appreciate the value money has," his dad began but was cut off by Jagger.

"Money is stupid dad. What's going on?" He looked at the table and saw an opened envelope with his name on it. But it wasn't his real name; it was the name he gave himself. He looked at his mother clutching a piece of paper. "Is that a letter for me?"

His mom stared at him. Then without looking, she crumpled up the paper and threw it out. "Ellen! That was for him to read. He has to make his own decisions," his uncle said while Jagger ran over to the garbage and pulled out the paper. He flattened it out as best as he could and read it while his parents argued with his uncle. It read:

"Hello! We found out that Anthony 'Jagger' Howards is a weapon and we would love to have him study here at the DWMA. We shall give him an apartment to stay at with his partner and he can always visit home whenever he wants to. Please come soon! Signed Lord Death"

There was also a weird, small black thing with a skull on it and was holding up its hand as a peace sign. He read it over again and smiled. _It sounds like collage. I'll be getting out of this hellhole early! _"I'm going!" he told his parents and his uncle smiled. And those smiles didn't last too long.

"There is absolutely no way young man," he father said.

"That school is crawling with freaks. I'll admit that I was one of them but after I left there, I vowed that I'd never let my child go there," his mother said.

Jagger was fuming at that point. "This is why I hate you two! You're trying to control everything in my life and I don't want it! Uncle Chuck is a better parent than you two will ever be!"

"That's enough! Go to your room!" his father yelled at him.

"I think you should leave too brother," his mother told his uncle.

"Can I at least say goodbye to my nephew?" Chuck asked. He walked over and hugged Jagger. He also whispered,"When you get to your room, write 42-42-564 on a mirror." Before Jagger could ask why, his uncle straightened up and walked out.

Rather than staying by his parents, Jagger ran up to his room and locked his door. He fell onto his bed and thought about going to sleep but then remembered what his uncle said. He grabbed a medium sized rectangular mirror. He made it foggy then mumbled, "Let's see. It was 42-42-564," as he wrote the numbers into the fog. Then the mirror glowed, which didn't surprise Jagger at all.

Then a larger version of the drawing from earlier appeared in the mirror saying, "Hello!" But Jagger didn't respond; he just stared. "Hello," the guy said again in a questioning tone.

A grin spread across the black-haired boy's face as he said, "Cool."

The guy sweat dropped as he asked, "Who are you?"

"Huh?" Right about then Jagger snapped out of it. "Sorry. Um, you're Lord Death, right? I'm Jagger," then he gave a small smile.

Lord Death looked like he remembered something; or as close to looking like that as possible being that he was wearing a mask. "Oh. I see that you got my letter. But where are your parents?" Jagger's smile slowly disappeared and he looked away. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. They don't want me to go to the school even though I want to go. They'll never understand me."

"That's a problem since you're going to need their help getting here."

That made Jagger's attention snap back to the mirror. "What do you mean I'm going to need their help getting there? There isn't just one way to get there, right?"

"Well, yes but it takes longer to get here," Lord Death explained.

"I'll take it! I want to go."

Death sighed and started to tell the boy how to get there on his own. "Ok. All the trains at midnight make a special stop here at the city from the rest of the world. So you would have to find the nearest train station and get on a train and wait until midnight when it comes here. You would also want to bring anything you need or want. Like clothes or books or whatever else you'd want."

"Ok, I got it. See you later," Jagger said as he 'hung up' and got his laptop. He started to look up the nearest station and found out the closest time he could get on at to midnight was eleven-ten. He then looked out the window. _Still a while 'til seven let alone eleven-ten. _He sighed and grabbed the duffel-bag under his bed. _Well, I might as well get packed up until dinner and I'll leave at ten thirty._

He froze. _I'm leaving… I'm finally leaving. _He then frowned. "I'm never looking back either," he said through gritted teeth as he shoved a t-shirt into his bag. _I'll never see Amber again either. _ Then there was a bad feeling at the bottom of his stomach. _Wow. I guess I really liked teasing her. I'm gonna miss that. _A slight smile crossed his face as he continued to pack.


	4. Chapter 4

It was going on eleven fifty-five and a certain boy was board out of his mind. Jagger was just staring out at the star filled sky. He was still thinking about how no one caught him leaving a little over an hour ago. Not even his parents woke up after he kicked over the garbage cans.

_I bet they won't even think about me running away to here, _Jagger thought. He smirked and unintentionally started to turn the spiky bracelet he had around his wrist as he recalled all the other times he ran away from home.

A man asking him, "Sir, where are you getting off at?" then interrupted his thoughts.

Jagger looked over at the man and saw that he worked on the train. He went to say where but then he realized that he didn't know himself. So he just looked back out the window as he talked. "Honestly, I have no idea. All I know is that it's a city with a school called the DWMA and this train is suppose to stop there at midnight."

He looked back at the man and nearly jumped out of his skin from shock. The man looked like he went from nice and caring to creepy. He actually looked like he would murder some one, and Jagger already had people looking like that in his dreams. "Well then," the man began in an equally creepy voice. "You might want to hold on and get ready to scream." Then he turned and walked away.

"Hey! Wait," Jagger said and went to go after the man but a light shone through his window. He squinted as he tried to look out the window again. _What the hell is going on around here? _Then the train picked up speed and Jagger was thrown back against his seat. It was like the train turned into a rocket or a fast roller coaster. The only thing Jagger could do is wait for the train to stop and read the bar that flashed the time and next stop. The thing flashed, "12:00 p.m. Next stop: Death City."

* * *

><p>"Bye mom," Amber said as she waved to her mom through the mirror. The image of her mom faded and the mirror showed the small girl and Lord Death. Amber turned to face Death and smiled as she spoke. "Hello. It's nice to meet you in person."<p>

A white-gloved hand then came out of nowhere and was extended towards the brown haired girl. "Its nice to meet you too," Death said while Amber continued to smile and shake his hand. She was actually starting to get use to surprises.

"So then," she said getting right to business. "Where is my partner?"

Death thought about it and looked as if he remembered something, or at least as close to looking like it as possible. "Oh. His parents wouldn't let him come like your mother did so he had to take the train. He should be arriving soon."

"Oh, ok," Amber said cheerfully. _I wonder who he is…_

* * *

><p>Jagger came off the train and collapsed on the floor with his duffel bag landing next to him. "Its official," he said groggily. "I hate trains." He heard the train leave then he got up about six minutes later. "Ok. This must be Death City," he said while looking around. Then he realized how bright it was. He looked up and was astounded when he saw the sun. And it wasn't because it had a face or that he could actually stare at it, he was astounded because it was out when he thought it was midnight. "Weird," he mumbled as he slung his bag over his shoulder. The city was like a hill and at the top was a castle like structure. "My best guess is that those are all housesapartments and that one at the top is the school." Then he walked off only to get lost in the maze of apartment buildings. After what felt like hours, the boy stopped in an ally. "I give. I'm lost," he said then hit his head against the brick wall.

"Not cool dude," a male voice said to Jagger's left. He looked over to see a boy and girl.

The girl walked past the boy and held out her hand. "Hi. My name is Maka. Is something wrong?"

Jagger stood up straight and shook her hand while he smiled. "Name's Jagger. I'm actually lost. Do you know where the DWMA is?"

Maka looked really excited. "Yeah. Soul and me were just heading there. You can come with us" She started to walk passed Jagger, making her pull him after her. "Come on Soul! We'll be late."

Soul groaned as he walked after them. "Maka, we still have a few hours to get there." The way Soul said it made an image of Amber flash through Jagger's mind and a slight blush creep across his face.

After a few minutes, Maka let go of Jagger and he was now walking next to Soul. "So, what kind of a name is 'Soul'?"

"Hey, that's what my parents named me," the white haired boy said. "What kind of a name is 'Jagger'?"

"It's better than what my parents named me."

"What'd they name ya?" His only response was Jagger staring at him with wide eyes and a frown. Soul laughed. "That bad huh? You don't like them, do ya?"

"I'd rather be eaten alive by sharks then spend a hour with them. Once, we spent an hour at a zoo. They got so annoying that they had to drag me out of the lion's cage."

Soul just laughed again. "So you're bran new here?"

"Yep."

"What are you?"

"A weapon. Don't have a partner yet. Heck, I don't even know what kind of weapon I am."

"Don't worry," Maka chimed in. "I'm sure Lord Death will help you out." The three had stopped in front of a huge door. The two boys were talking so much that they didn't realize where they were. Maka grabbed the knocker and knocked. The door opened and she said, "Just go straight ahead and you'll see Shinigami-sama."

Jagger nodded. "See ya around, dude," Soul said. The two guys smirked and hit their fists together.

"Yeah, see ya," Jagger said before he started to walk through the long hall.

After a while, he came to a platform. The black haired boy could hear Death talking to someone. As he climbed onto the platform, he heard Shinigami-sama change the topic. "Here he is. This is your partner…" But before he could finish, the girl turned around to see Jagger. Both teenagers went into shock. Then, both teens pointed at each other as they yelled, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sorry i didn't update in a while. But here it is!**

**Now i have to get the plot-bunnies to leave me alone... :'D**

**~Skully**


	5. Chapter 5

Jagger ran up to Lord Death and yelled, "What the hell is she doing here?" while pointing to Amber.

"Wait, are we supposed to be partners?" the brown haired girl asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Yep," Death said as if it was the most normal thing in the world for two people that possibly hate each other to work, live and cooperate with each other without killing each other.

Amber's head bent over, causing a shadow to cover half of her face. "You've got to be kidding me…" she said in a saddened tone.

Jagger scoffed at her. "You're not the only one upset, Bookworm."

Amber's head shot back up at she glared at the boy next to her. "Oh, I'm _so _sorry. I didn't know you had feelings, Heartless."

Lord Death tried to say something but Jagger cut him off. "Who are ya calling 'Heartless', Teacher's pet!"

Lord Death tried once again to speak but was cut off by Amber. "You, Emo-boy!"

"ENOUGH!" Death yelled above the two. "One more word and I'll give you a Shinigami chop!" He then held up his hand as if he was going to karate chop something.

Amber bowed and mumbled an 'I'm sorry' while Jagger scoffed. "Kiss-up." Amber looked to the side to glare at him. Then a loud whack sound filled the room followed by Jagger yelling, "What the hell dude!" Amber lightly chuckled and Jagger glared at her from the corner of his eye. _Why you little, _he thought. _How will I get you for this… _Then he saw a small charm on a string tied around her neck. A small, evil smirk came to his face as he thought of a plan.

"Now then," Lord Death began. "You both are assigned to class crescent moon. And this," he pulled out a small sheet of paper, "is your apartment's address."

Amber took the paper and read it over. Jagger, however, said, "Wait a second. What kind of weapon am I?"

Lord Death tilted his head to the side. "Honestly, I don't know. Try transforming."

"Transforming huh?" he mumbled under his breath. He thought about it for a while then a bright glow filled the room. When it went away, the two people left in the room saw a scythe with a duffel bag on the floor where Jagger once stood. It was a fairly plain scythe too. It had a cold metal blade attached to a curving, wooden body.

"Of course he would turn into a scythe," Amber sighed.

"Huh. I thought I would be a machine gun or somethin'," Jagger said.

Amber slightly jumped when she heard his voice. "He can talk while he's like that?"

Lord Death nodded while Jagger changed back. "Looks like I can talk to you no matter what," he said with a somewhat evil smirk.

Before Amber could start another argument, Shinigami-sama cut in. "You two can leave your bags here and I'll get someone to bring them to your apartment." Amber thanked him while Jagger said he'd keep his bag. "Now you two should get to class. Just tell Dr. Stein that I had to talk to you if he asks why you're late."

The two thanked him again and walked out while Death watched them.

* * *

><p>"Class crescent moon," Amber said as she looked down the hall. "I wonder where it is."<p>

"Like I know," Jagger mused. "Maybe we should have asked 'the great Shinigami-sama' for directions."

"Oh… we probably should have." Amber then gave a small, nervous laugh. Jagger looked at her then stopped and looked at the floor. Amber walked a little more before she noticed he stopped. She walked back to him and tried to look at his face but it was covered by a shadow. "Hey, are you ok?" He then looked back up to her. She jumped slightly from the look in his eyes. It actually looked like he was sad, which she had never seen in his eyes before. "J-Jagger," she staggered as she backed up. He came closer to her and she felt something against her back. She put her hand back only to touch the wall. _Just my luck,_ she thought. _I'll turn and back up right into a wall._

Jagger put his arm on the wall right next to her; both trapping her and making a blush creep across her cheeks. "Actually, no. There's something wrong," he said while staring into her hazel eyes. His face was just inched away from her's. He then raised his free hand and brushed his fingers by her neck. When they touched a string, his lips turned up into a smirk.

He quickly grabbed her necklace and pulled it over her head. Then, he hightailed it as fast as he could down the hall. Amber blinked and looked down to not see her necklace where it should be. A huge fire ignited in her eyes as she looked at Jagger and swiftly started to run after him, yelling his name at the top of her lungs. "JAGGER!"

Jagger made the mistake of looking back at the girl that was gaining ground after him. His head snapped forward again. _Shit! She's gonna catch me and murder me! _He turned corners while trying to lose her but when he looked back again, she was still there. _Crap, I'm dead! _

Jagger then saw a door coming up on his right so he skidded to a stop and went inside the room. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it while he sighed. Then he heard a familiar voice say, "Yo, Jagger!"

Jagger opened his eyes to see he was in a classroom where, instead of desks in rows like in his old classes, it looked almost like a collage auditorium. He looked up to one of the higher rows; he saw Soul and Maka sitting next to each other. Jagger smiled and walked away from the door. "Hey Sou-" he started to say but was interrupted by the door being kicked down behind him. Jagger slowly turned around to see a dust cloud rise up around the door. However, he could see the pissed off girl that kicked down the door through the cloud. _My life sucks…_ Jagger thought as the cloud then consumed him.

When the dust settled, the students saw Amber pinning Jagger to the ground and strangling him. They all had their eyes glued to the scene in front of them. The teacher finally got up and pulled they apart. "Ok you two, quit it."

"Give me back my necklace!" Amber yelled while trying to push past the teacher's hand.

"Promise not to kill me if I do," Jagger asked hoarsely while rubbing his throat. Her only response was a growl. Jagger's hand that held the necklace immediately shot up and Amber snatched the small thing out of his hand.

"Who are you two?" the teacher asked.

"Oh," Jagger sighed, "we're new here and we were looking for crescent-"

"This is our class, idiot," Amber cut him off. "If you actually paid attention while you were running, you would have seen the sign." She then looked up at the teacher and gave him a half smile. "You must be Dr. Stein. Sorry about the door."

"And you two must be Jagger and Amber. Go take a seat by Maka and Soul," Dr. Stein said before sitting back at his seat.

Amber followed Jagger up to their row and he sat next to Soul while she sat next to Maka. "Nice to see ya again dude. What's with the crazy girl?" Soul whispered to Jagger.

"Tell ya later," Jagger whispered back.

"Soul, Jagger. Is there something you want to tell the class?" Stein asked causing both boys to somewhat jump and say a quick no.

* * *

><p>"The two new kids, Jagger and Amber, have a very bad relationship. I want you two to go out and attack them."<p>

"I under stand what you're talking about sir. You can count on us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Oh boy...  
><strong>

**Don't start giving me reviews saying that they're gonna die. THEY WON'T. if they did, they the story would have a boring ending. :3**

**~Skully**


	6. Chapter 6

The day came and went. Little light was on the streets and no one was out, or so one would think.

Down an ally came two pairs of feet were tapping against the cement. The owners were a certain girl and boy that we all know and love. Jagger looked like he was bored out of his mind while Amber looked down at the paper in her hand and back at the pathway before her. "This paper says that we should keep walking then make a left," she said, surprisingly nice, to her partner.

"So that means that we're almost there?" he asked, earning a nod from Amber. "Great. I guess it's a good thing we asked Maka and Soul for directions."

"Yeah," she laughed. The two then continued their walk in silence.

Jagger glanced at her and her necklace then looked forward again. He sighed and finally asked the question that has been bugging him. "What's the deal with that necklace? I mean, I never saw you ready to kill me even if I bugged you to a point."

Her hand went up to her necklace and she looked down. "It was a gift from my dad."

"So?"

"It was the last thing he ever gave to me."

"What, did your parents get a divorce or somthin'," Jagger laughed. The fire in her eyes came back; it was small but still there. She just sped up her walking. "Hey, what's wrong partner?"

"My dad is _dead_, you idiot."

"Oh…" _Now I feel like an ass,_ he thought as he caught up to her. "Do you wanna talk-"

"No," she said bluntly.

Jagger rubbed the back of his neck as he thought of a different way to get her to feel better. "You're lucky. By the way you sound, you really like your parents." She looked at him, still clearly annoyed. "My parents would never even bother to listen to me. They'd always force me to dress a certain way, eat a certain way, act and even talk a certain way. I wasn't able to be my own person."

"Let me guess, that's why you ran away eleven times."

"Nineteen actually," he said with a smirk. Amber just shook her head and chuckled. "My uncle is more of a dad to me then my real dad. For my last birthday, he took me to a paintball fight and gave me this," he said while lifting up his wrist to show her the spiked bracelet.

"So that's why you're wearing that thing," Amber said, feeling a lot better.

What the two didn't notice until it was too late was that there was something digging right underneath them. When they heard it, they stopped, looked at each other and then at the ground right underneath them. As soon as they saw a small crack form on the ground, they jumped in opposite directions. Just in time to dodge a zombie coming out of the ground swinging a knife at them. "They have zombies here? Cool!"

Amber just sighed. "Of course you'd say that." The zombie was looking at Jagger before he looked right at Amber. She got shivers that ran up and down her spine. She mentally shook it off and stood there with her fists up in a fighting position.

The zombie then lunged at the girl, swinging the knife at her head. What surprised the two guys in the ally is that the girl dodged every attack by either ducking right under or jumping over each swing. Unfortunately, her luck ran out when she backed into a wall. _Again? _she thought as she glanced back at it. She looked back up at the undead man and just closed her eyes, ready to be cut in half. "Amber!" she heard Jagger yell. Only after a second, instead of hearing the blade make contact with her skin, she heard metal clashing against metal. She opened her eyes to see Jagger in front with a blade instead of an arm. He grunted as he pushed against the smaller blade. "Listen Amber," he said while looking back at her, "I really don't wanna tell your mom that you got killed on your first day. Do you mind staying alive?"

Amber just stared at him, not able to form words. When she was able to again, all that came out is, "how do you know how to do that?" She mentally slapped her self. _What kind of question is that idiot? He just saved my life and I ask that?_

Jagger didn't appear to mind. He just smirked as he looked back at the zombie. "Soul showed me while you and Maka gossiped." He pushed more against the blade and reached his free hand back. "C'mon, let's get this over with so we can go to bed. I'm tired." Amber just looked down at his hand. She was scared and wasn't sure about what to do. "Trust me, we'll be fine."

Amber just looked up at his face again to see a smile. "Ok," she said with her own smile as she grabbed his hand. There was a glow and the girl was now holding a scythe. "This zombie should have stayed dead."

"Lame," the demon scythe said only half joking.

"Aw shut up Jagger!"

It was then her turn to lunge at the undead man and attack. Granted that her swings weren't that good since this was her first time with a scythe but she was at least getting the zombie away from herself. The zombie did stop some of her swings here and there with his knife; however, the girl surprised him once again by kicking him in his gut. He only managed to cut the smaller girl once on her arm except it was very shallow, only slightly bleeding. It then came to the point where the zombie was in the similar position Amber was in just before. Amber swung once again but he was gone in a second, leaving her to create a long diagonal cut on the brick wall. She looked down to see another hole in the ground. The two were silent for a while just to see if he will come back. Jagger finally broke the stillness by saying, "I think he's gone. How were you able to do that stuff bookworm?"

Amber could clearly hear the smirk based on his tone. She touched the bottom of the scythe to the ground and leaned her head on it. "I used to be in karate. I quit a few years ago."

He made a sound that sounded like a cross between laughing and amused. "Nice. Listen, I'm gonna change back."

He was about to change back when Amber said a small, "wait." Jagger paused then his face was shone on the blade which didn't surprise Amber all that much. She didn't know how to word it but she managed. "Do… do you think you can… maybe stay like this? Just until we get to our apartment."

He could tell that she was still scared so he just smirked again. "Sure. You just have ta carry my bag." Amber smiled, grabbed his duffle bag off the ground and continued to try and find their new home.

~~~The next morning~~~

"Good morning! Did you two find your way home?" Maka asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," Jagger answered. "If ya didn't give us those directions, we'd have been lost."

Amber smiled and sighed. "You need to fix your English," she said while slightly pushing him.

"It looks like you two are getting along," a girl they met, Tsubaki, said with a smile.

"Yeah," another girl they met, Liz, said with a smirk. "Did anything happen between you two last night?"

"I hope it has nothing to do with that cut," Maka added.

"No," they said bluntly. Jagger made a disgusted face as he said, "I don't even wanna know what you're thinking."

Everyone else just broke out laughing when Soul, Black Star and Kid came up. "Hey," Black Star began, "did you guys hear? Stein's out today."

"It seems like we are going to have a sub," Kid continued.

"Let's just hope it's not your dad," Soul said motioning to Maka.

"I hope it's anyone but him!"

Jagger noticed that Amber started to look depressed. He cleared his throat to get the others' attention. "Hey, watch what you say." He then made a few motions to say that Amber's dad was gone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Maka said, trying to cheer Amber up. The hazel eyed girl just put on a smile to say that she's ok.

Just then, the sub came in and told everyone to take their seats. Amber and Jagger turned around to see a familiar blue skinned zombie. Needless to say, they both freaked and were about to attack the man. "The hell are you guys doing!" Soul's voice rang out, making the two stop.

"Why are you going to attack Sid?" Black Star asked.

"You guys know him?" Amber asked while Jagger changed back into a human.

"He attacked us last night," Jagger said, clearly irritated. "He nearly killed Amber."

Sid just sighed. "I'd better explain," he began, earning glares from both Amber and Jagger. "Lord Death knew just from the way you two acted towards each other that you wouldn't be able to work together. So he asked my partner Mira and I to get you two to work better."

"So you attacked us?" Amber asked.

"Ya gotta be kiddin'," Jagger groaned.

Kid sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That _does_ sound like my father."

A few seconds of silence passed before Jagger asked Amber, "Do you feel like killing Lord Death later?"

What totally crept the students out was Amber looking up with an irritated smirk saying, "Why not? It's a date."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Finally finished the chapter. One of the reasons i finally finished was because of **TheLengendaryBlueKitty** nagging me. Ya happy now? ;3 Also, if you have any ideas for the story, I'd love to hear it.**

**~Skully**


End file.
